CONCEALED EMOTiONS
by xxYaoiObsession
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke both have hidden feelings but neither wants to keep them hidden for long. But telling how they truly feel proves difficult ... (Sasunaru)
1. YOU AND i

Disclaimer : I dont own any characters in the Naruto series.  
Author : Hey people ! I decided to tweak the first chapter. This is my first fanfic so reviews, suggestions, will always be welcome and appreciated. =]

Naruto was running late for training **again**, _'This is the third time this week ! I'm starting to get as bad as Kakashi-Sensei,'_ He hadn't been sleeping well lately. He'd been waking up in the middle of the night and dreaming a lot. _'Damn Sasuke … even in my dreams he has that "im better than you" smirk on his face… And with those eyes that said "**I'll always be the first person you think of in the morning.**" Damn Sasuke…'_ Naruto ran faster, kicking up dust and dirt . He Skidded to a halt when he reached the training grounds and spotted his teammates.

Later that day, Hatake Kakashi watched his group of trainess from atop a tree. Kakashi kept an eye on naruto and sasuke as they bickered over what to eat for lunch. All the while, Sakura had daydreamed into thoughts of herself and Sasuke. This had become routine for Kakashi, watching naruto and sasuke arguing, and sakura _dreaming_ of the day when sasuke would confess his undying love for her. Kakashi had seen enough and decided to pick up the training pace.

"Instead of squabbling all day, why don't the two of you fight to settle this. And sakura, get your head out of the clouds," kakashi said with an irritated look on his face. "You train until sundown starting now," said kakashi before he coolly pulled out Makeout Paradise This pulled a muffled complaint out of Naruto but the thought of beating sasuke into the ground pleased him. Sasuke on the other hand was annoyed by having to fight naruto over lunch, after all he knew he would win, but he kept his face calm and composed. Sakura was slightly embarrassed that she had been caught daydreaming again. But her moment of embarassment was cut short because her attention was diverted to the fight between sasuke and naruto.

"This time … I'll win !" exclaimed naruto as he lunged toward sasuke with all his strength. Naruto had been waiting for the chance to show off his skills and finally defeat that _cute_ know-it-all ass Sasuke … Unfortunately for Naruto, today was not that day. Sasuke dodged the attack, grabbed naruto by his arm and thrusted him face first into the tree that Kakashi was sitting atop. The impact was so brutal that it shook the tree, disturbing kakashi's reading. "You should be more careful than to rush headfirst into your opponent without protection," kakashi said while he laughed at the now battered face of naruto. And with that the fight was over.

"Dobe ! Never enter a fight being overconfident, it seems ive beaten you again …" sasuke said while he looked down on naruto tending to his wounds. At that moment sasuke felt something odd and unfamiliar to himself as he watched naruto. He didn't kno what it was he was feeling so he dismissed the issue and began to turn away. Then sakura ran to sasuke and said "Sasuke that was so amazing!" she put on her most flirty smile, wanting Sasuke to say something, anything. But instead he just walked right past her , she felt a twinge of sadness then but fought to hide it.

"It's sundown, all of you head home and get lots of rest. Tomorrow we'll resume where we left off here," kakashi said. He was hungry, tired and in no mood to deal with the 3 of them. Before ending his day, kakashi had to report to the hokage on the progress of his group. Along the way, he ran into Iruka, Kakashi's closest friend. "So how's your group ?" Iruka asked. He was very interested in hearing about Naruto because he thought that Naruto would one day be the next hokage, that and the fact that he thought of Naruto almost as a little brother. "Theyre progressing but Naruto and Sasuke cant seem to go one day without arguing and Sakura is constantly daydreaming … under those circumstances I'd say theyre doing quite well," kakashi said with a smile on his face.

After reporting with the hokage, Kakashi and Iruka decided to go eat some ramen. Of course, they weren't surprised when they found Naruto there, stuffing ramen in his face. They took seats next to naruto but he was too busy stuffing his face to notice they had sat next to him. "Naruto ! How have you been ? I hear your ninjitsu is progressing well enough," iruka said while he slapped naruto on the back. This caused naruto to choke on his ramen and accidentally spit some of it out on iruka. "Im sorry ! Im sorry !" naruto exclaimed as he tried to clean iruka up, while kakashi was laughing hysterically.

Meanwhile … Sakura was feeling desperately lonely as she walked home alone. She couldn't get her mind off Sasuke. It seems like all she thinks of is him. Since the first time she's seen him, she had fallen in love with him. Her and every other girl that had met Sasuke. No matter what she did, she couldn't get sasuke to notice her. He had made her look like a fool countless times and yet she couldn't resist him. "What the hell is wrong with me ?! What the hell is wrong with him ?!" She hadn't noticed she was screaming. She had decided then that she would find somebody else maybe kakashi, or iruka, or maybe naruto. "damn what am I thinking … naruto, master kakashi, or iruka ?!" There was nothing wrong with master kakashi or master iruka but naruto … she thought she had lost her mind. She could NEVER see herself with Naruto, he was so … but she had to admit, he did have some good points. But her heart belonged to Sasuke, she just had to figure out a way to make Sasuke realize how much he loved her too.

The exact opposite of what Sakura was thinking was on Sasuke's mind. Sasuke never thought of girls, his only thoughts were of killing his brother. But today he had other thoughts, thoughts of Naruto … what is it that he had felt today when he watched Naruto ? Those feelings were new to him and he had never felt them for anyone before. He walked past the ramen shop and saw Naruto, master kakashi and master iruka. He walked into the shop and took a seat next to kakashi.

"This is a surprise, we didn't expect to see you here sasuke" said kakashi. Sasuke answered back "I was hungry." Which was a lie, he wasn't hungry at all. He hated the taste of ramen but he told himself he was hungry as an excuse to be near Naruto. When the group was through eating, they left the shop and walked towards theyre homes. Before Naruto could walk away, Sasuke called to him and said "Naruto, wait I have something to tell you. Lately I've been having thoughts of you and I ………"


	2. NiGHT SKY

Author: Sorry this chapter is kinda short but im in a rush getting ready for graduation tomorrow! So i'll try to make the next chapter a little bit longer.  
Disclaimer : Naruto and all other characters do not belong to me !

Chapter 2

Before Naruto could walk away, Sasuke called to him and said "Naruto, wait I have something to tell you. Lately I've been having thoughts of you and I … must tell you that …" Sasuke fumbled his words. What was he supposed to say ? He wasn't even sure what his feelings for Naruto were. "Well, what is it ?!" Naruto said impatiently. Sasuke looked at Naruto and suddenly felt nervous and flushed. What the fuck was going on with him ?!, he thought to himself. "It's nothing. Nevermind it Dobe !" he said and he briskly turned his back on Naruto and walked away.

What the hell was that about …? Naruto thought to himself. While he walked home, all his thoughts centered on Sasuke. He had never seen that expression on Sasuke's face before. He was surprised he even saw any feeling on Sasuke's face, usually he had a brooding look … a look that Naruto thought made Sasuke irresistible. But what was that look he saw just now ? And what had Sasuke wanted to say …? "Lately I've been having thoughts of you and I … … … realize that I love you Naruto." Why couldn't he have said that ?!, Naruto thought to himself. He knew why … Sasuke hates me, just my presence annoys the fuck out of him, and he see's me as a burden and a weakling. There's no way Sasuke could ever feel anything more than that for me. In Naruto's mind he thought, it was the sad truth and he would just have to learn to accept it but why did Sasuke have to look so damn good everyday ?!. By the time Naruto reached his apartment, he was so tired from training and thinking of sasuke that all he wanted to do was flop on his bed and sleep. He climbed into bed but he still couldn't get his thoughts of Sasuke out of his mind. If only Sasuke were here… 20 minutes later he finally dozed off with the hopes of seeing sasuke in his dreams.

Naruto found himself walking towards Sasuke's home at 3 AM. It was dark out and the stars shone brightly this night. On top of the rood he saw a figure sitting and looking towards the sky. Naruto's first instinct was to fight this intruder whoever they were, but he took a closer look and recognized the silhouette of the boy that he had so often thought of and even fantasized about. Naruto was unsure of what to do. He wanted to climb on top of the roof and be with Sasuke but he knew how Sasuke would react, he would say "What the fuck are you doing here dobe ?!." So instead, Naruto climbed up a tree where he could watch Sasuke.

Sasuke had a look of sadness on his face as he watched the night sky. It seemed like his eyes were beginning to water because they were shining in the light. Naruto wanted so badly to got to Sasuke and comfort him … Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing, was Sasuke crying ? Naruto thought, the sadness in his face makes him look even better, then he immediately thought he was perverted to find someone who was obviously hurting, look so provocative. So he tried to change his train of thought, he wondered what could make Sasuke so unhappy, he wanted to make it go away.

Just then he heard Sasuke say "Why are you spying on me dobe ?" Suprisingly, the question wasn't asked in an angry tone but asked as a sincere question. Naruto couldn't see Sasuke's face and didn't know what to say. "I'm not spying on you …" it was a weak response but it was all he could think of. Sasuke turned and that look of sadness was gone, "If you arent spying on me then why have you been sitting in that tree for the last 5 minutes ?" Naruto stepped out of the tree and onto the roof where Sasuke was now standing and facing him. There was a silence that followed. Naruto wanted to say something, anything but the truth. But as Sasuke stared at him with those eyes that Naruto thought to be so picturesque, he found that he couldn't lie, "I've been in that tree for the last 5 minutes because … because I love you."


	3. UNREADABLE EMOTiONS

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters in no way belong to me.

Author: Yay! now that school's over (**BiG UPS TO C/O 04**) I can get back to writing my story. I'll try to make this chapter longer and include more characters since chapter 2 seemed to involve only Sasuke and Naruto. Reviews, Suggestions, and comments are always welcome ! =]

Chapter 3

_Just then he heard Sasuke say "Why are you spying on me dobe ?" Suprisingly, the question wasn't asked in an angry tone but asked as a sincere question. Naruto couldn't see Sasuke's face and didn't know what to say. "I'm not spying on you …" it was a weak response but it was all he could think of. Sasuke turned and that look of sadness was gone, "If you arent spying on me then why have you been sitting in that tree for the last 5 minutes ?" Naruto stepped out of the tree and onto the roof where Sasuke was now standing and facing him. There was a silence that followed. Naruto wanted to say something, anything but the truth. But as Sasuke stared at him with those eyes that Naruto thought to be so picturesque, he found that he couldn't lie, "I've been in that tree for the last 5 minutes because … because I love you."_

Naruto awoke from his dream in a cold sweat and his heart beating furiously. The thought of telling Sasuke how he felt scared the shit out of him. Actually it was the thought of being rejected by his rival - and the one he loved - is what scared him the most. Could he handle it ? He could handle being beaten time after time by Sasuke during training but an emotional beating was a completely different thing. Complete and utter rejection was what he felt from the village but to feel it from Sasuke too ? No matter how strong he got or how much he trained, it wouldn't help him handle rejection from Sasuke.

He needed immediate comforting … so he cooked up some ramen, the one thing that could turn any situation from bad to good. Naruto ate ravenously to take his mind off his troubles. Feeling contented and full, he took a shower, got dressed, and was ready to start his day of training.

Meanwhile, Sakura was already at the training grounds and waiting for the rest of her team. Unlike Naruto, pretty much nothing could Sasuke off her mind. She came early today to hopefully get a few minutes alone with him. She knew she had promised herself that she would find someone else but he was flawless to her and every other girl in the cillage. His looks and his fighting skills were impeccable. This, she supposed, was natural considering his lineage. She admired him, "One day, you'll be mine Sasuke…"

Moments later, she heard oncoming footsteps. '_Oh no, please don't let that be Sasuke, what if he heard me ?!_' Sakura was beginning to blush with with anticipation. As the footsteps got closer, her excitement rose. Then much to her surprise, Naruto stepped out onto the clearing and her excitement immediately turned to annoyance.

"Good morning Sakura!" Naruto said with a pleasant smile on his face. Naruto genuinely liked sakura. She used to be the most beautiful person to Naruto. He had even had feelings for her but he knew how she felt about him. She never tried to hide her feelings for him, she always either put him down or ignored him completely.

As if to prove him right, she ignored him. It hurt him to see that after all the time they spent together, she still treated him the way everyone else did. He thought that by now Sakura would see a different side of him than what the villagers saw. They judged him from the day he was born, they didn't see a human they saw a fox demon and throughout the years the thought never wavered. The village would always see him as the fox demon until he would become the hokage. _Becoming the hokage is the only way that they'll ever … accept me_, naruto had a sad look on his face then.

Sasuke was hidden in the shadows of a tree while he watched Naruto and Sakura. They were both so irritatingly weak and annoying. He studied Sakura as she stared out into the distance - probably looking for signs of him. Then he slid his dark eyes towards Naruto. Naruto was different, Sasuke saw potential in him although he would never admit it, Naruto was certainly stronger than Sakura. Sasuke could see the sadness portrayed in Naruto's face.

There was that feeling again - that unfamiliar feeling inside himself. _'What am I feeling ? Is it pity ?_' Sasuke asked himself. _'I havent felt any emotion for anyone in so long, why am I feeling it for that stupid dobe …?_' He stepped into the clearing with his teammates.

His presence brought out 2 different reactions. Sakura's reaction was to run up to Sasuke and greet him good morning with complete admiration in her eyes. Naruto stayed back and watched the scene. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy then … Sasuke was loved by all the girls in konoha village. _It was so unfair_, he thought to himself, _he was loved by many and respected by everyone…_ Naruto hadn't realized he staring until his eyes met Sasuke's.

He could never read what Sasuke was feeling. Sasuke's face never showed emotion. Naruto wished he could draw some emotion into Sasuke's face. Any sense of feeling. Anything to show that Sasuke was human and he had feelings too. Sasuke could get Naruto to feel emotion with just one look. And the emotion that Sasuke could make him feel was so unpredictable. With one arrogant smirk from Sasuke, Naruto could despise him but with that same look, Naruto could find Sasuke so captivating.

"Hey, sorry im late, I got lost" kakashi had appeared out of nowhere. That, of course, was a lie. He had gotten cought up in reading "Makeout Paradise" that he lost track of time again. Along the way to the training grounds, kakashi thought of an interesting mission for his young shin obi. "This next mission has to do with trusting your teammate. You will each spend 2 full days with a teammate, during this time your assignment is to bond with your teammate and learn to trust each other. And, you will never leave your teammates side, you should be with your teammate at all times. Sakura and Naruto, you two will be the first to bond. Good luck !"


	4. STAY TONiGHT

Disclaimer : I wish I owned Sasuke .. Oh yea, and naruto too lol. But unfortunately, I don't.  
Author : I been reading other authors fanfics lately and im just blown away by how good they are ! I love the fluffy stories with sasunaru in it. If anyone knoes any stories with fluffy sasunaru scenes in it then please tell me !

Chapter 4

"Hey, sorry im late, I got lost" kakashi had appeared out of nowhere. That, of course, was a lie. He had gotten cought up in reading "Makeout Paradise" that he lost track of time again. Along the way to the training grounds, kakashi thought of an interesting mission for his young shin obi. "This next mission has to do with trusting your teammate. You will each spend 2 full days with a teammate, during this time your assignment is to bond with your teammate and learn to trust each other. And, you will never leave your teammates side, you should be with eachother at all times. Sakura and Naruto, you two will be the first to bond. Good luck !"

Sakura's inner self was livid. She had hoped to be paired with Sasuke. It would have been perfect, getting Sasuke to realize how perfect they were for each other, while at the same time getting in some "training." Two full days with Sasuke, never leaving his side, it would have been like heaven … _'Why does Naruto have to ruin everything ?!'_

Naruto didn't really mind being paired with Sakura. He was actually kind of relieved, spending two days with Sasuke would have been … for lack of better words, awkward. Spending two days with Sakura would be alright, he could already predict what would happen … she would daydream of sasuke and ignore him, while Naruto followed her around and ate ramen. It didn't seem all that bad actually, as long as he had his ramen, the two days would go by quickly.

"We'll meet back here to trade partners in two days. Sasuke, until then you'll have the days off." Kakashi thought he had done a good job of thinking up this mission. They certainly needed to learn how to get along and trust each other more. And in the two days, he could observe them outside of "normal training." He was rather curious as to how they were getting along in their personal lives. Right before he disappeared he jokingly said to his young shin obi "Don't kill him, Sakura !" But Sakura was already too busy thinking of ways to get through these next two days without being deprived of her time with Sasuke to even hear what kakashi had said.

Sasuke decided to return home and sleep awhile more. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He spent the night tossing and turning in his bed and he had ended up on his roof watching the night turn to early morning. Throughout the years, he found that sitting on his roof soothed his mind. Unfortunately, it didn't help much last night. Just as he was leaving, he heard sakura say "Your welcome to stay with us Sasuke …" He ignored her offer and focused his mind on trying to get some sleep when he got home.

_'Why do you have to be so cold Sasuke …?'_ He had turned down every offer she had ever made to him. It hurt every time but she stayed consistent. Sakura wasn't one to give up something she wanted so easily, especially if that something was Sasuke. She was sure that one day Sasuke would see her the way she saw him. He was the only person she ever pictured herself with, no one could ever take his place …

"Uhh, Sakura. We've been standing here for ten minutes already. Shouldn't we be bonding or something ?" She's probably thinking of Sasuke again. 'How can she stand being rejected over and over by him ?' Naruto felt almost sorry for her, she's been stuck on Sasuke for as long as he's known her. She could have someone else but she only wanted Sasuke. "Whats so damn good about _him_ ?" Naruto didn't even kno why he was so drawn to Sasuke. He knew nothing could ever happen between them. And Sasuke would never even think about Naruto as more than a "stupid dobe."

Sakura watched Naruto, he seemed lost in serious thoughts and she didn't want to interrupt. She wondered what he was thinking. She had heard him say "whats so damn good about _him_ ?" and she turned to yell at him but she couldn't when she saw his face. His face was serious with a mixture of what seemed to be sadness and anger. This is so unlike him, sakura thought, he's usually so carefree. This unusual behavior had sparked her curiosity and she found that she wanted to know more about Naruto. She decided to do something that Naruto would like, "Naruto, lets go to the ramen bar, im starving." Naruto instantly snapped out of his "serious thinking" state of mind and perked up with just the mention of ramen._ 'Now that's more like naruto,'_ Sakura thought and she couldn't help but smile then.

All the workers at the ramen bar seemed to know Naruto, this wasn't much of a surprise to Sakura. _'He probably eats every meal here,'_ Sakura let out small giggles. "What are you laughing about ?" Naruto asked with his mouth full and dripping with ramen noodles. Normally this would have disgusted Sakura but today she just smiled.

"I'm laughing at you Naruto ! You must eat here everyday for all these workers to know you !" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Of course I eat here everyday. Ramen is the best !" and then he stuck another chopstick full ramen noodles into his mouth. _'She has such a pretty smile,'_ Naruto thought before saying "I always eat out cause I cant really cook and I live by myself so there's not much of a choice for me."

She wanted to say that she was sorry he didn't have anyone but she didn't want to bring down his mood. So she decided to go with an easy conversation topic, "But don't you ever get tired of ramen, eating the same thing everyday ?"

Naruto didn't even have to think to answer her question, "There's so many flavors of ramen, I could never get tired of it." To prove his statement, he stuffed a large amount of noodles into his mouth and smiled at her.

She had to laugh now, he looked so _adorable_. She was really surprised that she was having a good time with Naruto. Up until now, she had always seen him as a nuisance. _'Maybe he's more than just a big annoying ramen eating machine…'_ She surprised herself when she found that she wanted to know more about him.

"Sakura, why do you like Sasuke so much ?" Naruto had to ask her, "Doesn't he hurt you sometimes?"

The question took her by surprise but the look on his face surprised her more. There was genuine concern in his eyes, it seemed as if he really cared. "Well, to be honest im not so sure, I've always felt something for him, he's the only person I've ever had feelings for," she couldn't really explain it very well. "Sometimes it hurts because it seems like I don't matter to him at all …" The hurt in her eyes was very visible to anyone that looked at her.

"Please don't look like that Sakura… I like the happy smiling Sakura, I even like the sakura that yells at me" he said it softly, trying to bring back her smiling face. He really didn't like seeing her that way, he had always liked Sakura's smile.

Sakura didn't know what to say, she hadn't known that Naruto could be so caring. She suddenly felt bad for all the wrongs she had done to him. She felt that she needed to apologize but she knew she wasn't very good at it, "Naruto … im sorry … for everything."

This time it was Naruto's turn to be surprised. He didn't think that anyone cared enough to ever apologize to him for anything they've done. He was thinking of what to say when the manager of the shop told them the shop was closing.

It occurred to both them that they had just spent three hours in the ramen shop having a friendly conversation. "Where do you want to go Sakura ?" naruto was enjoying the time they spent and he didn't want it to end yet.

Neither of them noticed their sensei had been watching them. Kakashi was happy with the way sakura and naruto have been getting along so far. It seemed that they would get close and maybe even have a good friendship coming along. He continued to watch them walk around the village and talk for the next 4 hours. He had to admit, the mission was going _much_ better than he had initially expected.

"Should we stay at your apartment tonight ?" sakura asked naruto. It was getting dark and she was tired from laughing with him so much.

Naruto was so surprised he began to stutter, "W-What ? I - I thought we were just becoming good friends and -and what about sas-"

"Nooo! don't you remember ? We have to be by each other's side at all times ? That's why I want to stay at your apartment. Not so we could …" She liked Naruto now but not in _that_ way.

"Ohh ! Haha, okae, we'll stay at my place tonight." Naruto clasped his hand behind his neck as he walked to the door of his apartment. "Im sorry, its so dirty. I usually don't have company."

As soon as she stepped into the apartment , she smelled the strong smell of ramen. It looked exactly as she pictured it to be, down to the empty ramen cups on the table and clothes on the floor. She turned to scold Naruto on leaving clothes and ramen cups everywhere. But she blushed when she saw Naruto undressing. She thought to herself _'Who would have thought he looked that good …'_


	5. JEALOUSY

Disclaimer : Sadly I don't own Naruto or sasuke …

Author : Hmmm … im not sure what to write in this chapter. Writing about situations involving Sakura always seem to stump me. Well I guess I'll just write whatever comes to mind.

Chapter 10

As soon as she stepped into the apartment , she smelled the strong smell of ramen. It looked exactly as she pictured it to be, down to the empty ramen cups on the table and clothes on the floor. She turned to scold Naruto on leaving clothes and ramen cups everywhere. But she blushed when she saw Naruto undressing. She thought to herself _'Who would have thought he looked that good …'_

Naruto had a nice physique. His muscles were tight and toned. His skin was perfectly tan and smooth. Sakura was surprised that his skin was so flawless, she thought he would have bruises and scars from all the harsh training he had been doing lately. He had begun to take his pants off when Sakura decided to speak up, "Naruto ! What are you doing ?!"

"Im getting ready for bed, I don't usually sleep in my training clothes." Then he looked at her and flashed a smile at her. "Sakura, your blushing !" He wanted to laugh, she was blushing from seeing him getting ready to sleep. _'She looks cute with rosy cheeks,'_ he thought to himself. "You can sleep on the bed, do you need pajamas?"

"That depends. Do you have any clean ones?" Sakura said jokingly. "Where are you gonna sleep naruto?"

"I'll just sleep on the floor." He was very proud of himself, doing the gentlemanly thing and letting sakura have the bed. _'Sasuke would never be as considerate of her,'_ Naruto smiled to himself thinking how much better he was then Sasuke.

"You can share the bed with me, if you want." Sakura had made the offer without even thinking. She started to realize how comfortable she was around Naruto. She realized how she was starting to care about him, she didn't want Naruto to be uncomfortable on the floor.

"Are you sure Sakura ?" He hadn't expected her to ask him to share the bed. "Just this morning you were ignoring me completely and now you're asking me to share a bed. Funny isn't it ?"

"Now that I think about it, yea it is." Since he had said it in a teasing way, she hadn't felt so bad about ignoring him. After Sakura changed into Naruto's pajamas she crawled into the bed. She found the bed quite comfortable and she thought she would drift off to sleep easily. She was already beginning to fall asleep when she felt Naruto's weight shift the bed. She turned to and found herself face to face with him.

He seemed to be sleeping serenely. Sakura thought he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. She felt the nights chilly air and shivered slightly. She got closer to Naruto in search of more body heat, she didn't think he would mind.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "You were looking for body heat right?" A few months ago, he would have been dreaming of this. _'How ironic. He thought to himself, I get the girl ive liked most of my life in bed with me but Im thinking of him.'_

Sakura cuddled up to Naruto and looked up at his face. He had sighed and this made Sakura wonder what he was thinking of. She couldn't tell what he was feeling. She wanted to know what was going on in his mind, this "not knowing what he was feeling" reminded of her Sasuke. She wanted to know more about Naruto. "Do you ever get lonely by yourself ?"

Naruto wasn't sure how to answer. _'Of course im lonely !'_ he felt like he wanted to scream it, finally tell someone but he wasn't sure if she was the right person to say it to. "Sometimes…" He chose not to say more than that, he wasn't ready to say more yet.

Sakura sensed that he was holding back but she didn't want to push him further. She wanted to know so much. She realized that she's known Naruto most of her life but she knew almost nothing about him. All she knew was what she had learned from the villagers. The things they said about him didn't seem at all true compared to what she had learned about him today. "Naruto, your not at all the way I judged you to be. I think we could be really close friends …" she said it while she was half asleep.

Naruto knew she really meant what she said. He felt so happy. She cared and thought they could be close friends. It was the first time anyone had ever said that to him. And Sakura was finally starting to see that he wasn't the evil demon that everyone thought he was. _'Things are starting to look up for me,'_ he thought to himself. Thoughts of Sasuke began to swim in his mind, as they always did lately. He drifted to sleep with Sakura in his arms and thoughts of Sasuke on his mind.

Morning came too quickly for Naruto. Light shone through his window hitting his eyes. He blinked them open but immediately grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his head. "Wake up, Good morning !" Sakura greeted him pleasantly. Sakura was standing by the bed in his pajamas that were too big for her. "We should get going soon." she said. Naruto groaned in protest but he decided she was right and got up to get ready for the day.

After Naruto was dressed, he remembered that he would spend the rest of today with Sakura again. "What do you want to do today ?" He thought it was only fair to do what she wanted to do since yesterday they spent most of the day at the ramen bar, _'Yesterday was such a good day.'_

"I want to do some training today ! We can be sparring partners." Sakura was really looking forward to spending another day with Naruto. _'I never thought being with him would be such a fun experience,' _she thought to herself as she smiled at Naruto.

A few minutes later, Sasuke spotted Naruto and Sakura walking towards the training grounds. They seemed to be laughing and joking around with each other. Sasuke thought this was strange since usually the two of them didn't get along. He didn't really feel like training with them but he stayed behind and watched for a little while. Sasuke had no idea why he was watching them, he told himself he was so bored he would do anything right now, even watch the dobe and that annoying Sakura.

They seemed to be having so much fun. Sasuke wanted to be with them. No not them, he wanted to be with Naruto. Although he refused to admit it. He watched Sakura jump onto Naruto's back and get a piggyback ride to the training grounds. _'Why does that bother me ?_ sasuke asked himself. He didn't realize it but some part of him was _jealous_, it showed and took the place of his usually cold and distant expression.


	6. iRRESiSTABLE ATTRACTiON

Disclaimer : I wish I owned Sasuke .. Lol. But I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Author : I really like this chapter for some reason. Maybe cause it's a big turning point. Thanx for the nice reviews and comments, they are always appreciated. Reviews, comments, and suggestions are always welcome. =]

Chapter 6

They seemed to be having so much fun. Sasuke wanted to be with them. No not them, he wanted to be with Naruto. Although he refused to admit it. He watched Sakura jump onto Naruto's back and get a piggyback ride to the training grounds. _'Why does that bother me ?'_ sasuke asked himself. He didn't realize it but some part of him was jealous, it showed and took the place of his usually cold and distant expression.

Sasuke followed them to the training grounds. Sakura and Naruto were sparring and Naruto seemed to be winning. This didn't surprise Sasuke since Sakura was so weak compared to naruto. He had to admit Naruto's skills had greatly improved since the academy, they may even rival his skills someday. Sasuke watched Sakura throw desparate punches and kicks, unable to keep up with Naruto's speed. Naruto would certainly grow into a formidable opponent.

"Naruto-kun ! Your too fast, slow down a little bit." sakura was out of breath and had beads of sweat forming on her face. Naruto stopped to sit down next to Sakura, "lets rest a while." Naruto was sweating so he pulled off his shirt in an attempt to cool down.

Sasuke continued to watch Naruto from the shadows. Much like Sakura last night, Sasuke was also surprised by how good Naruto looked. _'He looks good…'_ Sasuke wanted to step out into the training grounds to get a better look at Naruto but he cought himself thinking Naruto looked good. _'Why am I thinking this ?! … I need to leave right now.'_ Sasuke quickly and silently crept away from the training grounds and all thoughts of Naruto.

Kakashi had been watching from a distance as well. He watched Sakura and Naruto bonding as he had planned, he was very happy with the results of his mission. He had also watched Sasuke spy on his teammates. Kakashi was unsure of what this meant, _'Why would Sasuke spy on Naruto and Sakura..?'_ Sasuke hardly payed attention to the the two during training, _'Why the sudden interest now..?'_ Kakashi thought it would be wise to keep an eye on Sasuke's situation, he had a feeling something serious would result from it.

Sasuke needed to clear his head but there was no escaping the thoughts in his mind. Last night, Sasuke had dreamed of Naruto. _It was late at night and he was up on his roof, clearing his mind. Sasuke had sensed someone near him but was unsure of whether to attack or ignore it. He continued to act as if he hadn't sensed the new presence. He smelled the intruders scent and immediately knew who it was. The scent was unmistakable, it was the smell of sweat mixed with sunlight and ramen. 'Why is he here?' sasuke asked himself. Sasuke didn't mind him being there, he actually kind of liked the fact that Naruto had thought to come to his home to see him. 'He's here to see me ?' Sasuke secretly wished that was true. He couldn't stand not knowing why Naruto was there, "Why are you spying on me dobe ?" He tried to ask the question in a gentle way as to not scare Naruto away._ That was when Sasuke had woken up.

The questions were inevitable. _'Strange feelings, wanting to be near him, thinking he looked good … and dreaming of him ?! Whats going on with me ?! Its almost as if im attracted to him …'_ Sasuke had shocked himself with that thought. There was no reason for him to like Naruto. _'He's annoying, infuriating, and …and he looked pretty good.' Sasuke was disgusted with himself, 'How could I like Naruto ?! When did I go from not caring at all to being attracted to him ?!'_

Just then, Sasuke was dragged away from his thoughts by Sakura's cheerful greeting, "Hey Sasuke ! Would you like to eat lunch with Naruto-kun and me ?" Sasuke's dark eyes glanced at Naruto behind Saskura and automatically turned down her offer. "C'mon Sakura-chan, maybe Sasuke will join us another time." Naruto tugged at Sakura's arm and walked off in the opposite direction. _'Sakura-chan? Naruto-kun? When had the two of them become friends ?'_ Sasuke thought with a quick flash of jealousy flash in his eyes just before he walked off.

Sakura and Naruto decided to have lunch at a sushi bar - sakura's choice obviously. "I've been craving sushi for such a long time."

"What is this made of ?" Naruto asked while he poked at his sushi with his chopsticks.

"Wow, ramen really is the only thing you eat." sakura said teasingly. "its sushi and its good so just eat it."

"Hmmm, I wonder if theres a such a thing as sushi flavored ramen ..?" naruto asked as he took his first bite of sushi.

"Hahaha, only you would ever ask that question Naruto." Sakura watched him eat his first meal other than ramen.

After they were done eating, they headed out the door with no particular place to go. Sakura yawned and said "Lets stay at my place tonight."

"Sakura-chan do you think its wise for us to spend the night together again after we've bonded so much today. Something may happen …" Naruto had that joking light in his eyes so Sakura decided to play along.

"Well, maybe I want something to happen tonight … " Sakura said as she stepped closer to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck._ 'He feels pretty good to hang on to,'_ she thought to herself.

"Hmm, if that's the case then lets hurry to your place." Naruto then picked her up and ran in the direction of Sakura's home.

Neither of them had noticed the deep dark pair of eyes that had been watching them so closely. And neither of them noticed as those eyes followed them in the shadows filled with jealous rage. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'Sakura and Naruto staying at Sakura's place tonight ? Hurrying home to do what ?!'_ Sasuke couldn't deny it anymore. He knew now that he really cared for Naruto. And from what he was feeling, he realized he couldn't stand the idea of Naruto being with anyone but him…


	7. iT PAiNS ME TO SEE YOU LiKE THiS

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own any of the Naruto characters but I do own a picture of Sasuke that I have on my computer. =]

Author : Im **SO SORRY** for the delay in updating !! First I was really busy with family stuff and friends. Then my computer had a virus, which I tried to fix myself and I only made it worse. After that I started writing this chapter but then the damn virus made my comp shut down before I was able to save it. Then we took mty computer to best buy (thinking they could fix it) but all they did was charge us **60 dollars** for some stupid test they ran on my computer that didn't do anything except confirm that I had a virus (Damn best buy ripped me off !!). So then I just took my comp home and restored it which caused me to lose all my files (including all my naruto mangas, stories I wrote, and all **800** of my songs !!). Well now my computer runs perfect so here I am with this chapter. Okay, that's enough of my mindless babbling that most of you readers don't care about anyways, lol. And again, So sorry for the delay in updating !!

Neither of them had noticed the deep dark pair of eyes that had been watching them so closely. And neither of them noticed as those eyes followed them in the shadows filled with jealous rage. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing._ 'Sakura and Naruto staying at Sakura's place tonight ? Hurrying home to do what ?!' _Sasuke couldn't deny it anymore. He knew now that he really cared for Naruto. And from what he was feeling, he realized he couldn't stand the idea of Naruto being with anyone but him…

Sasuke followed Naruto and Sakura, his eyes never leaving the blonde. He had that annoying girl cradled in his arms and he seemed to be whispering in her ear. _'What's going on ?!'_ Sasuke had lost complete control of his normally calm composure and he looked absolutely furious.

"Naruto-kun ! That tickles !" Naruto's warm breath was sending tingles down the pink haired ninja's spine and she couldn't stop herself from giggling. He was whispering something along the lines of "… if someone were to see us they would think we are a couple hurrying home to-"

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts !" Sakura yelled but she couldn't hide her amusement as she smiled up at her blonde friend. _'Me and Naruto ?'_ She would have laughed at that idea just a day ago. Now the thought didn't seem so unbelievable. She was still completely and hopelessly in love with the Uchiha boy but Naruto wasn't so bad himself._ 'If he cleans up a little, he would actually look kind of cute.'_ she thought to herself.

"Hey Naruto-kun stop, this is my house !" Sakura began searching her clothing for her keys.

"Don't worry, Sakura-Chan. I'll use my super strong taijutsu skills to kick open the door !" Naruto exclaimed. He began to kick at the door as if it were an opponent, not hearing Sakura's protests at his actions. Sakura jumped down from Naruto's arms, when the door swung open and he had finally stopped kicking it.

"You baka, I found the keys !" Sakura yelled. She wanted to sound angrier but one look at the blondes face sent her anger away.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan …" Naruto put on the most innocent and sorry face he could.

"It's fine." Sakura sighed inwardly before stepping into her house, with naruto closely following.

Naruto looked around the small living room. It smelled like a girl - like cherry blossoms. The room was nicely decorated in shades of light pink that contrasted the pure white carpet. Naruto was scared to step on the carpet, _'If I get it dirty sakura-chans gonna kill me.'_

"I'm gonna shower, make yourself at home." He heard Sakura say before a door clicked and he started to hear water running.

Hearing the words "make yourself at home," Naruto's first thoughts were to go to the kitchen and find some ramen. Much to the blonde nins dismay, Sakura's kitchen was full of healthy food. He searched long and hard before finding a single cup of instant ramen. _'Oh beloved ramen, how I've missed you so !'_ Naruto poured hot water into the cup and patiently waited for his favorite food to cook.

Minutes later, with his cup of soup in hand, Naruto explored what he thought to be Sakura's bedroom. There was a large bed with light pink silk sheets in the middle of the room. And next to the bed was a nightstand with perfume, some flowers, and a two picture frames. Naruto sat on the bed to look at the pictures. He first picked up the frame of Sakura and her family. Still eating his ramen - Naruto gazed at the picture. He wondered what his own parents looked like and wished he could have picture of them together looking so happy like the picture he held.

The other picture frame held a picture a Sasuke. It wasn't a very good picture since he wasn't looking at the camera and he had a scowl on his face, _'Still, he looks handsome'_ naruto thought to himself.

Outside, Sasuke was up a tree looking down into Sakura's room. The dark haired teen watched Naruto examine the pictures and thought he was crazy for following his two annoying teammates home. It was pathetic really, worrying what Naruto and Sakura would be doing together. And even something was going on between the two, what could he do ? It wasn't as if he could just tell Naruto how he felt. He had just realized his feelings himself and he could hardly accept it. Sasuke continued to watch Naruto until Sakura walked into the room. She was dressed in just a towel, she was standing there talking to him like there was nothing out of the ordinary ! _'What is she doing ?!'_ Sasuke cursed the fact that he couldn't hear their conversation.

"Sasuke-stalker !" Naruto yelled jokingly at Sakura.

"I'M NOT A STALKER !!" Sakura yelled back. She was standing in her towel with her hands on her hips looking quite frustrated.

"Yeah right ! Look at this picture of Sasuke right near your bedside. And your eyes follow his every move when he's around." Naruto pointed his finger at her accusingly. "I don't know what you see in him, im obviously so much better !"

"Yes, yes you are Naruto." Sakura said sarcastically. "Now that I think about it, I don't see why I hadn't fallen madly in love with you."

Naruto stepped closer to the pink haired girl, pulled her into a hug and teasingly said "Yeah , but now you see the error of your ways. And your already beginning to fall in love with me right ?"

"Gasp, was it that obvious ?" Sakura answered, still being held in Naruto's arms. She started to laugh before she stepped away to get dressed.

Sasuke watched the scene from the ground close to the window. He had moved to get a closer view and hopefully be able to hear what the two were saying to each other. He hadn't heard everything but caught some parts. " …don't know what you see in him, im so much better." " … already beginning to fall in love with me right ?" " … obvious?" The words themselves hurt but watching the pair was what really caused his pain. Naruto had said those things and was able to smile, hold Sakura, and laugh about it all at the same time.

Sasuke stepped away from the window. He had seen enough to know that his feelings for the loud mouthed blonde were pointless. And there was no way that he could ever tell Naruto how he truly felt. He walked home thinking about Naruto, trying to erase his feelings and the hurt that he felt.

Author : Aww, my poor Sasuke ! Don't worry Sasuke, I still love you ! But anyways, the chapter didn't come out as well as I hoped it would. I was kind of rushing to get it out. Sorry again !! And as always, Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome ! =]


	8. DREAMiNG

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters but I do own this bowl of chicken ramen im eating right now.

Author: I'm so mad cause I cant get dsl on my computer. And here I was, celebrating cause my mom finally agreed to getting me dsl. I was thinking I could finally download my Naruto mangas faster ( Im only on volume 13 !) But noooo, stupid verizon said im too far from their central office and dsl wont reach my area. Errrrr … I just felt like saying that lol. Well here's the next chapter ! I hope you guys enjoy it. =]

"Quotes" - Dialogue

_Italics_ - Thoughts

**Bold** - emphasized thoughts

==== - time passing

"Naru ..to.. Noo, stop …" Sasuke hugged his pillow close while he tossed and turned, he was having a nightmare.

_"Naruto-kunnnn !" Sakura yelled in a whiny voice. She was still far behind them but she seemed to be gaining ground. Sasuke hoped that Naruto hadn't heard her yelling his name._

_"Naruto, do you want to go get some lunch ? Maybe at the ramen bar ?" Sasuke asked hopefully._

_"Yeah, sure." Naruto answered. He clasped his hands together behind his head and grinned at the dark haired boy. "Your treat, right ?"_

_"No way, I'm not paying for six bowls of ramen …"_

_"Awwww, c'mon Sasuke !" Naruto's pleading eyes locked with his._

_"Fine but next time your paying for me …"_

_"Yeah ! I knew I would win you over … c'mon hurry up ! It's ramen time !!" The blonde grabbed his hand and ran towards the direction of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar._

_Sasuke gladly let himself be pulled along. He looked behind himself, to see if Sakura was still following. A blur of pink was quickly approaching, he had to get them away from her. Sasuke quickened his pace, he couldn't rick losing Naruto to her._

_"C'mon Naruto !" Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's hand and started a mad dash to the ramen bar._

_They reached the ramen bar and Sasuke nearly ripped the door off its hinges when he flung it open. Sasuke led Naruto to the booth in the farthest corner of the store. Both boys were tired and breathing heavily. Naruto breathed in the scent of ramen and all his energy suddenly came back to him._

_"I'll order us some food." Naruto said just as he was getting up._

_Sasuke was so out of breath that he could only nod in response. He watched Naruto walk to the ramen bar and order their food. He closed his eyes and let himself begin to relax until he heard the door to the shop open and a loud, all too familiar voice call out._

_"Naruto-kunnnn, there you are !" Sakura jumped on Naruto's back and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Hey Sakura-chan! What are you doing here ?" Naruto let Sakura fall off his back then turned around to hug her tightly._

_Sasuke watched the scene from the booth. It was sickening, how dare that pink haired annoyance throw herself at his Naruto, she is truly shameless._

_"Hey Sasuke, c'mere !" Naruto called from the front of the shop. Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to be anywhere near Sakura, or he might do something drastic like throw a bowl of ramen on her, but he went anyway._

_"Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled her overly sugar coated smile. "Me and Naruto-kun are going to go shopping."_

_"Sorry I cant stay for lunch, Sakura-chan wants to go right now." Naruto had his arms wrapped around her waist. "Good thing I didn't order too much. I'll see you around I guess." The two walked out of the shop hand in hand, leaving Sasuke with 7 bowls of ramen at the table._

Sasuke woke up sweating, still clutching his pillow. The nightmare was too much to handle, he was glad he had woken up before having to endure more of the heart wrenching dream.

The dark eyed teen looked around the dimly lit room and noticed rays of sunshine through the cracks of the blinds. It was about the right time to be waking up, he did have training with Kakashi-sensei today. There was that so called "mission" that he had to take part in.

Sasuke really wasn't looking forward to the mission. What if he had to "bond" with Sakura today ? He wasn't sure if he could stand two whole days with her, **especially** after what he had witnessed last night. It would take all his will power not to pull her hair out just at the sight of her.

But it could be worse, his partner might be Naruto … Sasuke wasn't sure if he could face Naruto now. After realizing his feelings, then hearing what Naruto thought of him and seeing the way he held Sakura. It would be too awkward, too humiliating.

Sasuke sighed inwardly, for the next 4 days he would be with either one of those two and there was no way to escape it. The young leaf nin got out of bed and dragged his feet to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day.

"UGHHH, NARUTOOO !!" Sakura had blinked her eyes open to a sleeping Naruto drooling on her pillow. Throughout Sakura's screaming the blonde boy slept soundly, completely undisturbed.

Naruto was laying on his side with one arm lazily draped over her waist. The window behind him sent rays of sunshine into his hair causing it to glow and burn like the sun itself. His bright blue eyes were hidden behind closed eyelids and his mouth was slightly open, he looked so innocent. Sakura thought he would have looked so cute if there wasn't a river flowing out of his mouth.

"WAKE UP !" Sakura yelled in his ear. She poked him, hit him, and yelled at him but nothing seemed to work. If it weren't for his steady heartbeat, Sakura would think he was dead. Finally reaching the end of her wits, she decided the only thing she could do is push him off the bed. Naruto landed face first with a thud on the carpeted floor.

"Sakuraaaaaa, what was that for ?!" Naruto's voice was muffled by the carpet.

"You were drooling on my pillow ! And you wouldn't wake up ..." Sakura looked down the side of her bed at her teammate, who was rubbing his face.

"That hurt, Sakura-chan …"

"Sorry but we're going to be late so hurry up and get dressed." Sakura said pointing to her clock.

=====================================

Sasuke stood at team 7's usual meeting place. He had arrived there over an hour ago and still no one had shown up. He expected tardiness from kakashi-sensei but not from his teammates. Usually Sakura would be there shortly after he usually got there and then Naruto would show up after Sakura. But today both of his teammates were late - to Sasuke, this was not a good sign.

_Where are they ?_ They could have both overslept, Sasuke thought. But then another thought occured, what could they have been doing that would make them so tired that they would oversleep the next morning ? He knew the answer but he didn't want to think about it.

He would drive himself insane, if he thought about what might have happened between the two. As if to preserve the young Uchiha's sanity, Sakura and Naruto showed up not too far away. They were walking towards him arm in arm, smiling, laughing together.

Sasuke turned away from the sight. For one second, the pain he felt was portrayed in his eyes. Then as quick as it came, it was gone, replaced by a cold expressionless gaze. He stared out into the distance and listened as their footsteps and voices came closer.

"Good Morning, Sasuke-kun !" Sakura greeted him cheerfully.

He acknowledged her with a glance and a nod. She didn't seem to mind it though. Sasuke glanced at Naruto. Naruto had not bothered to greet him. And he was not about to offer a greeting to the blonde ninja, he was not sure if he could talk to him without the hurt surfacing in his voice. His mind wandered back to what he overheard last night. No, he wouldn't be able to speak to Naruto, at least not today.

"Yo" Kakashi-sensei appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Your Late !" Naruto and Sakura shouted simultaneously.

"I had to help a kitty out of a tree but then it turned into a giant evil dog and tore down half the - "

"Liar !" Both Naruto and Sakura shouted again.

"So how was the mission you two ? Have you bonded like I wanted ?" Their sensei asked.

Naruto was the first to answer. "Yea, it was great. I got free ramen and I saw Sakura-chan in a towel !"

Sakura punched the back of Naruto's head before she answered "It went well. I now have a much higher Naruto tolerance level. So whose going to bond next sensei ?"

"Of course you two bonded, im so great at bringing people closer." Kakashi smiled proudly under his dark mask. "Well, since your so eager, How about you and Sasuke next ?"

Author: Well I hope you guys liked the chapter. I thought Sasuke's nightmare was pretty funny =]I originally wanted more to happen in this chapter but I accidentally got distracted reading other fics, sorry about that. **Thanx to all my reviewers, you guys are the best. Its your reviews that actually keep me writing this fic so yea I love you guys. Please review or leave comments or suggestions ! They are always appreciated.**


	9. CRY ME A RiVER

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would be a yaoi manga !

"So how was the mission you two ? Have you bonded like I wanted ?" Their sensei asked.

Naruto was the first to answer. "Yea, it was great. I got free ramen and I saw Sakura-chan in a towel !"

Sakura punched the back of Naruto's head before she answered "It went well. I now have a much higher Naruto tolerance level. So whose going to bond next sensei ?"

"Of course you two bonded, im so great at bringing people closer." Kakashi smiled proudly under his dark mask. "Well, since your so eager, How about you and Sasuke next ?"

"Sure !!" Sakura replied excitedly. Now was her chance, she could finally make Sasuke realize his love for her.

Sasuke couldn't how much bad luck he was cursed with, he had to spend two entire days with one of his stalker fan girls, and to make it worse, he still remembered what he witnessed last night. He was still **very** angry about it.

"So Naruto, you get the day off." Kakashi said while he read his book.

"You only made this mission up so you can get time off !" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at his sensei.

"Why Naruto, I cant believe how much little faith you have in me. Everything I do is for the good of the team !" Kakashi said proudly, trying to sound convincing. Unfortunately, his response sounded fake even to himself.

"Liar !" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Well, you should get going on that mission. Bye!" and Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"I'm so excited to spend the next few days with you Sasuke-kun ! What do you want to do today ?" Salura smiled sweetly at the young nin.

Unfortunately, Sasuke hadn't heard a word she said. He was too busy watching Naruto who was watching Sakura. Naruto looked at Sakura, as what Sasuke thought to be, a loving way. It hurt. It hurt to see someone that you care about, not care about you. And so, Sasuke - being the vengeful creature that he is, decided he had to do something. He wasn't one to be hurt and let it slide, he had to find a way to get Naruto back.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun …?" Sakura waved her hand in his face.

Sasuke had to find a way to get back at Naruto and he had just figured out how to do that … There was one obvious way to do it. And the opportunity to do so had just presented itself.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and kissed her. He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her hard. He kissed her with as much fierceness as he could, he had to seem passionate.

Sakura was surprised at first. _'Is he really doing this ?!'_ She felt her blood rushing through her, she felt his lips on hers. She had dreamed of this moment for so long. She closed her eyes and she kissed him back.

Sasuke broke off the kiss when he felt Sakura kiss him back. He couldn't keep his lips on hers any longer. Sasuke looked into her eyes and found them glazed over with passion but still looking surprised. Then he let his gaze fall onto Naruto.

Naruto didn't want to believe what he was seeing. _'Sasuke's really kissing her ?!'_ He felt his jaw drop. He felt that he should have been happy for Sakura, after all this is what she wanted and longed for. He should have been happy, but he couldn't be. He was too busy feeling his heart being ripped apart. He knew his eyes were beginning to water, he had to leave, he couldn't let Sasuke see him cry. Naruto turned and ran, he ran as fast as he could into konoha and away from Sasuke.

Sasuke watched Naruto run. He had seen the pain in the blonde's eyes. He immediately wished he hadn't done what he did. The hurt in his eyes, Sasuke was shocked he could cause that much pain. _'I didn't know he cared so much for her …'_ This wasn't the reaction he had expected. He expected Naruto to yell at him and tell him to get the hell off Sakura or he expected Naruto to start a fight with him but he never imagined that he would just run. The pain of losing Sakura was too much.

"Sasuke …wow…I… don't know what to say …" Sakura stood dumbfounded. She was caught off guard, the kiss was out of nowhere. Not that she was complaining. She felt like she was going to die of happiness.

"Then don't say anything. I'm going to train." Sasuke responded coldly then turned his back to her and walked into the forest. He was not in a good mood. First he was angry about what happened last night, then he kissed one of his most annoying fan girls, and then to top it all off, he managed to really hurt the only person he really cared about.

Sakura blindly followed him into the forest. She didn't understand, one minute he had kissed her like there was no tomorrow and now he's ignoring her. She decided she wouldn't question him, he had kissed her and that's all that mattered. That meant that he cared about her right …?

Naruto ran as quickly as he could, he didn't know where he was running to, he was just running. The tears in his eyes were blurring his vision, he was running into people and knocking things down, but he didn't care. He just had to get away from what he saw.

He ran at a full on sprint for another 15 minutes before he stopped. When he stopped he found himself in front of Iruka-sensei's house. He ran up to the doorstep and started banging on the door, Iruka-sensei didn't have class today, he should have been home. He kept up the loud banging until Iruka finally answered the door.

"Yes, what do -" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before someone latched onto his waist, nearly knocking him down from the impact.

Iruka looked down to see a mop of blonde hair being buried into his chest. His "brotherly instincts" kicked in and he wrapped his arms around the obviously distraught boy. "Naruto, what's wrong ?" concern was evident in every word. He pulled the young boy into his living room, shutting the door to block all the stares they were receiving.

Kakashi watched from a nearby rooftop. He had followed Naruto here. He had seen what happened at the bridge. It came as a shock, he had never seen any signs that Sasuke was interested in Sakura. And he was their sensei, he was supposed to have seen it coming.

The silver haired jounin watched his student run through the city, seemingly very upset. Kakashi knew that Naruto had feelings for Sakura but he had no idea that the feelings ran so deeply. He had to make sure his student was alright, which is why he followed Naruto. Kakashi figured Iruka would take care of his student well enough, but he would still have to eavesdrop - for the good of his student of course !

"Naruto, what's wrong ? Shhh, it's going to be alright …" Iruka hugged the boy, trying to comfort him. He had no idea what was going on.

Naruto finally let his tears out and sobbed for a full 5 minutes with a confused and concerned looking Iruka watching him before he managed to choke out a response. "H-He … He k-kissed her …"

"Who kissed who, Naruto ?" Iruka already had an idea as to who the girl was. He knew the girl had to have been Sakura, he was well aware of how much Naruto liked the pink haired girl. Naruto had chased after her even at the academy.

**"Sasuke kissed Sakura !!"** Naruto was back to sobbing. He cried into Iruka's chuunin vest.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. It's going to be okae, there are other girls. Please, don't take it so hard, you always knew that Sakura liked Sasu -"

"I don't care about Sakura !!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sasuke kissed her ! He likes her …" Naruto looked down at the floor, tears dripping from his eyes onto the carpet.

Iruka had no idea what to think. If Naruto didn't care about Sakura, then that meant he cared about Sasuke …? "Naruto, how do you feel about Sasuke ?"

The blonde boy looked up into his sensei's eyes, he knew he could trust Iruka. He was always there for him, he was probably the only person in the entire village that really cared for him. He would tell Iruka his secret. "I … I think I love him. I'm sorry ! I'm so sorry …"

Iruka was stunned to say the least, he had never thought that Naruto liked Sasuke. They were always fighting, they glared at each other, and called each other names. Now it all made sense, Naruto was always trying to cover up his feelings for the stoic boy. "Don't be sorry Naruto. We cant help who we fall in love with …" The two stayed together for a long time. Iruka holding onto Naruto until he cried himself to sleep.

Kakashi watched the scene from outside the window. Naruto had completely broken down and he had admitted that he loved Sasuke. Things were going to get very interesting when it came time for Sasuke and Naruto to spend time together. Kakashi decided he would have to be watching them the entire time.

=====================================

Sasuke unlocked the door to his house and stormed in with Sakura following closely behind. They had spend the entire day training but Sasuke was still unhappy. They had to stop sparring every 20 minutes because Sakura didn't have as much stamina as him or Naruto, Sasuke found it very troublesome. That and he was feeling guilty the entire time.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. Sakura offered her help but he refused and set out to make dinner on his own. Sakura just watched from the dinner table as Sasuke washed rice and chopped vegetables. He hadn't said a word to her since the kiss this morning and it was now early evening.

They ate dinner in silence. In between bites of rice and steamed vegetables, Sakura would glance at Sasuke. He completely ignored her presence at the dinner table. When he had finished he stood up, put his dishes in the sink, and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Sakura alone to eat.

Sakura watched Sasuke leave her. She didn't know what to think. He had ignored her all day. They certainly weren't bonding or learning to trust each other, spending time with Sasuke was nothing like her time with Naruto. She was really starting to miss him.

She finished her meal and walked up to the master bedroom which she assumed to be Sasuke's. She walked in the room and found that Sasuke was already asleep on the bed. He was sprawled out on the bed laying on his stomach, his arms were outstretched and took up the sides of the bed. It reminded her of Naruto. She found a cot with a pillow and a blanket on the opposite side of the room. Sakura was more than slightly disappointed, she thought they would be sharing a bed like she and Naruto had.

She also wanted to talk to him. She felt so confused. There was so much she wanted to know, so much she wanted to say. She guessed it would have to wait until tomorrow.

**Author:** Awww, poor Naru-chan ! I was so mean to him in this chapter, but I do love him ! My favorite character, second only to Sasuke. And Sasuke's being such a bastard here =[ Well, thanks again for the reviews ! Reviews are always good to have =]


	10. COME WiTH ME

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I down the pocky sticks im eating right now. =]

She also wanted to talk to him. She felt so confused. There was so much she wanted to know, so much she wanted to say. She guessed it would have to wait until tomorrow.

For now, Sakura was content to watch Sasuke sleep. She watched his body slowly rise then fall with every even breath. He constantly changed his sleeping position, he was on his stomach, then on his back, then on his side. Sakura watched him sleep restlessly for 15 minutes before she decided that she would try to soothe him.

Sakura stood up and walked to the raven haired boy's bedside. She sat down on the bed, careful not to make the bed shift under her weight too much. She gazed down at her love, his dark locks framing his perfect face. She ran her fingers through his silky dark hair, her mother used to do this for her when she had a nightmare.

"Naruto … I, … I'm sorry …" Sasuke muttered in his sleep. He leaned into her touch.

Sakura stopped her careful caresses and let her palm rest on his cheek. _'When did Sasuke start dreaming of Naruto? Why would he dream of Naruto ? And When did Sasuke start apologizing to Naruto …?'_

Slowly, Sasuke's eyes blinked open. His eyes met with those of the pink haired girl, neither said anything at first. Time seemed to slow down as they just stared at each other, an uncomfortable silence settling in the room before being shattered by the sound of the young Uchiha's voice.

" …What are you doing …?" He had an emotionless tone of voice. And his face betrayed none of what he was feeling. He was completely unreadable.

"I was just … you didn't look like you were sleeping well … so I thought I could help …" She hadn't meant to wake him up, she really wanted to help..

" … Go to bed. I'm fine, Sakura." Sasuke turned his back to her. He wouldn't be able to deal with her right now, he was too tired, too irritable.

Sakura turned to get back to her "bed" but there was something she desperately wanted to know. "You were calling out his name. Why, what were you dreaming of ?"

" …" Silence engulfed the room once again.

"You … Your never going to trust me, are you ?" She was desperate for an answer now. Sadness showed in her eyes, tears glistened in the moonlight that shone through the window.

Sasuke looked up at her, she was standing over his bed, nearly crying. What could he say to her ? _'Sorry, Sakura. You're a pretty girl but I'm gay, goodnight !'_ He couldn't tell her about Naruto. He felt bad enough with what happened earlier, but now it was getting worse. Yes, Sasuke was still angry at her but she was his teammate and a friend, one of the few friends he had. It was making him feel even more guilty, he needed to say something. "I'm sorry."

Sakura let her tears fall. This was who she had loved, who she had given her heart to …? "I'm sorry ? Is that all you have to say …? I loved you Sasuke. I would have done anything for you. I trust you with my life, I still do. And I will always care for you but now I see that you will never care for me that way …" Her last words were said in a barely audible whisper.

"I'm sorry, Sakura … But I do care about you, just not in the way the you want me too." Sasuke was now sitting up in his bed as he watched Sakura lay down on the cot he set out for her. He started to feel like the bastard that Naruto always said he was.

"Then why did you … kiss me today …" Her voice was shaky, tears were forming in her eyes again.

" … I wasn't thinking, I just did it. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry." Sasuke knew that was a weak answer but it was all he could think of. _'I'm sorry'_ He'd said it so many times already, he had made too many mistakes, usually he wouldn't apologize but he knew he was really hurting her now.

"I wish I could have just fallen in love with Naruto …" Sakura said it so quietly, if it weren't for Sasuke's excellent hearing then it would never have known what she said.

"I wish I could have just fallen in love with you …" Sasuke said it softly but loud enough that Sakura could hear it. She didn't say anything, he was thankful for that. If she were to ask him what he meant by that, he wasn't sure if he could answer it truthfully. He hoped that one day she would be able to forgive him for his selfish mistakes.

=====================================

Naruto was barely able to open his eyes, they were swollen and red from all his crying. When he finally got his eyes to open completely, Naruto glanced at his unfamiliar surroundings. Then everything came back to him, the kiss, running through the city, getting to Iruka's house, and then crying himself to sleep.

Naruto willed himself to get up and out of bed, he had to find Iruka-sensei and thank him for yesterday. The blonde boy walked into the living room and spotted somebody sleeping on the couch. A blanket was wrapped around it but the arms and feet hung off the sides of the couch. Naruto was just about to walk over to the couch when he heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning, Naruto."

Startled, Naruto turned in the direction of the voice, which was right behind him, "Iruka-sensei ! But how are you here when your right there ?" Naruto questioned and pointed a finger at the lump under the covers on the couch.

"Morning, Iruka, Naruto." Kakashi sat up and stretched his arms.

"What are you doing here ?!" Naruto had never seen his sensei this early, he always thought that Kakashi slept in until he realized he was late for their training.

Kakashi walked over to Iruka who was now in the kitchen. "What ? I cant come by to visit my very good friend Iruka ?" Kakashi smiled under his mask and threw his arm around Iruka's shoulders.

"Ohh … Are you guys gay ?"

Iruka choked on his orange juice and started having a coughing fit while Kakashi just laughed. Naruto wasn't sure what his sensei was laughing at exactly. Was he laughing because he really was gay or was he laughing at Iruka who was choking on his drink because he was accused of being gay ?

"What gives you that idea ? And besides, I could ask you the same question."

"…Are you saying you think I'm gay ?!" Naruto shot a glare that could be even scarier than Sasuke's.

"No, but while we're on the subject … There's nothing wrong with being gay. In the latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise, there was a short story about 2 boys that were experimenting and -"

"UGHHHH!! You pervert ! That's sick !" Naruto ran out of the house, he'd heard enough from his perverted sensei.

Naruto slowed his pace into a quick walk and was passing through the nicer part of town before he realized that he had forgotten to thank Iruka. But there was no way he was going back there, not with that pervert there, so he kept walking towards his house - he really needed a shower.

"Naruto-kunnn !" Naruto turned, he knew that voice.

"Sakura-chan !" Naruto sighed inwardly. He was glad to see her but if Sakura was here, then Sasuke would be here too. And there he was, leaning on a streetlight, his arms crossed on his chest, with his cold eyes and sexy smirk - it reminded Naruto of how much he loved that ego inflated Uchiha, and also how much he hated that bastard. There really is a thin line between love and hate, a **very** thin line.

"Where are you going ?" Sakura asked her blonde friend.

"Home, I wanna shower."

"Why don't you come eat with us first, please?" Sakura was almost pleading for him to join them.

As much as it hurt to turn down his friends obvious cry for help, it would hurt more to watch his friend and the one he loved be happy together. Yeah, it was selfish, but Naruto knew he probably couldn't see them together without feeling hurt or being angry about it. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I really need to get home. And besides, I'm sure you and Sasuke will have a great time just the two of you …" Then he ran off, waving goodbye to Sakura.

Sakura watched her friend run until he was out of sight. She sighed, she had really wanted to be with him. She really didn't want to be alone with Sasuke right now, things were still a little awkward between them. After all that had been said last night, she wasn't sure what she felt for the stoic boy anymore.

He was still the same Sasuke, but now she knew that he would never love her. And worse than that, she knew that he had already given his love to someone else. She wondered who the girl was, what she was like, and how she had gotten Sasuke to fall in love with. What had the mystery girl done that she hadn't?

"Sakura, let's go …"

"Yeah …" Sakura wasn't sure where they were going, she just followed.

=====================================

Sasuke walked into his room, the room was dark and Sakura was already asleep. She was probably exhausted, they had spent the entire day training again. He had asked her what she wanted to do today and she said she wanted to train. There was very little conversation the entire day. It was a very quiet day almost depressing, even by his standards.

Sasuke felt the guilt eating away at him. He had probably ruined their friendship and all because of his pride, because he had to get Naruto back for hurting him. He had to find a way to fix things. Sasuke walked to where Sakura was sleeping and shook her lightly. "Sakura wake up."

"What is it?" Sakura answered sleepily.

"Come with me …"

**Author:** Poor Naru-chan ! Poor Sasu-chan ! Poor Sakura ! (even though I don't like her in the manga. Seriously, I seem to like everyone except her …) I didn't even notice that I made everyone all depressed till after I was done writing this chapter. Well everyone was depressed except Kakashi, he was too busy reading his icha icha paradise book, haha. Anyways, **_I wanna thank all the reviewers ! That was the most reviews I've ever gotten for this story. I love my reviewers !! You guys are so awesome !! I got so many reviews last chapter, you guys have no idea how happy I was. And Im still so happy =D !! I hope you guys keep reviewing !_**


	11. PLEASURE BEYOND HiS WiLDEST DREAMS

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto cause if I did it would be a yaoi manga !

**_Warning:_** umm I think I wrote a lime somewhere in this …(I don't know what the difference between a lime and a lemon is)

Sasuke felt the guilt eating away at him. He had probably ruined their friendship and all because of his pride, because he had to get Naruto back for hurting him. He had to find a way to fix things. Sasuke walked to where Sakura was sleeping and shook her lightly. "Sakura wake up."

"What is it?" Sakura answered sleepily.

"Come with me …" He offered his hand to her.

"Okae …" She reluctantly placed her hand in his and he led her to the window.

Sasuke opened the window, letting the breeze flow into the room. He jumped onto the window sill and climbed up onto the roof, all the while still holding Sakura's hand. He sat down at the edge of the roof, letting his feet dangle and he motioned for Sakura to do the same.

"Sasuke, why are we here ?" Sakura cast a glance towards her silent companion. The moon cast its rays on his pale face and he almost glowed, he was beautiful. She guessed that no matter much how her feelings changed, she would always see him as the best looking guy in Konoha.

"Because, I want to share this with you … I come here when I want to think or sometimes I come here when I want to forget things. This is my own place, no one's ever been up here except me …" Sasuke looked over at the pink haired girl, she was gazing at the stars.

"But you brought me here …? Why?"

"Because I wanted you to know that I do trust you … You know my past, it's difficult for me to trust. But I do trust you, your one of the few friends that I have. And I do care about you, I didn't mean to hurt you so much …I hope I havent ruined our friendship. Can you forgive me?" Sasuke looked away from her, he wasn't sure how she would react.

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke locked his eyes with those of the green eyed girl. She had been staring at him, waiting for him to make eye contact - she wanted him to know that she really meant what she was about to say. "Of course, you're forgiven, even now I cant stay angry at you." She gave a small smile. "I'm glad that you trust me enough to take me here … Thanks, it means more to me than you know. But Sasuke, can I ask you something …?"

"Hn?"

"What's she like ? The one you fell in love with …" She knew her feelings for him were changing, but still … She had loved him since before she could remember. Not to mention that she practically stalked him, making sure no one else except her would ever be by his side. Then out of nowhere, he's fallen in love …

"What makes you think I've fallen in love with anyone ?" Sasuke kept his face looking calm. But really, his blood was rushing, _'How does she know ?!'_

"You said you could never love me, so that means you already love someone else … right ?" Sakura said thoughtfully.

"I didn't say I could never love you." Sasuke replied.

"So you didn't say those exact words but you said you didn't care for me the way that I have for you and I know that you never will … Last night, you said you wished you could have just fallen in love with me. Why ?"

The young Uchiha sighed, " … It would have been easier that way."

Sakura was about to ask him what he meant by that but she was interrupted. Sasuke stood up and grabbed her hand again. "We should get inside, its getting late …" Sakura nodded her head, she would ask another time.

=====================================

Sasuke's mind was drifting around somewhere between the dream world and reality. It was like he was only half conscious. He could feel the bed under him and the blankets over him but he was still able to see parts of his dream. And he had no intention of slipping out of this dream yet.

Sasuke's eyes shut to the sight of a his golden haired kitsune. There he was, sun kissed hair, bright blue eyes, and beautifully tanned skin. Sasuke reached out and felt the soft skin on his love's face. Her stroked the incredibly soft skin and Naruto smiled. That smile took his breath away, Naruto was really smiling, a real smile, not one of those big fox grins but a genuine smile, and Naruto was smiling at him !

Sasuke thought this was probably the best dream he ever had until the dream got even better, when Naruto did something unexpected. The blonde boy leaned in until their foreheads were touching. Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark eyes and whispered "I want you … bastard." The last word was said teasingly and Naruto gave a sexy smirk of his own.

Sasuke felt all the blood from his blushing cheeks rush southward. Naruto was so close he could already feel his lips even though there wasn't any contact yet. Sasuke reached out to pull run his hand through the blonde boy's tussled hair and eventually skim down his jaw and neck to his chest. While Sasuke's other hand traveled underneath the blankets - and underneath his shorts.

The boy's breathing was beginning to strain and the image of the teasing blonde was beginning to fade. Beads of sweat began to form on his slightly blushing face as he mentally held onto the vision. In his mind, Naruto was still there giving a sexy smile with lust filled eyes and giving him teasingly soft strokes that seemed to make him harder with every passing moment, it all felt so good.

This continued until it was almost painful for the young Uchiha. "Naruto … Faster, please …" His breath was coming out as gasps. The hand that he imagined to be Naruto's complied becoming slightly tighter, then moving up and down his hard length faster. All the torturing feather light caresses were gone, replaced by quick paced movements of the skilled fingers causing a breathy moan to escape Sasuke's moist lips. The skillful movements, the way his thumb would linger at the tip of the head, then slide back down, they were sending heat and intense pleasure throughout every part of his body.

Sasuke moaned loudly as he felt waves of pleasure wash through himself. He could feel the drops of sweat roll off his body and onto the sheets as he thrust into the hand that he imagined to be Naruto's. Then he felt his body tense and ready for the one final moment …

"ahhh Naru …." Sasuke called out his love's name as a creamy white substance leaked out onto his hand. Sasuke breathed deeply, gasping for air. He felt his heartbeat slow down, and his body begin to relax. He noticed the sticky white fluid in his hand and that's when the guilt of reality hit him.

What had he just done …? Everything just felt so right … so good at the time … But now, how could he ever face Naruto again ? After what he did and felt. Naruto would probably think he was a sick pervert, and tell Sasuke how much he hated him …

Sasuke glanced at his alarm clock, it was 6:00. He would be meeting with Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura - he remembered that Sakura was in the room. _'Oh shit …'_ What if she had heard him ?! He looked over at her and relaxed when he saw she was seemingly still asleep. Sasuke decided he should clean himself before she woke up so he walked over to the bathroom to shower.

=====================================

Sakura walked silently next to Sasuke as they approached Team 7's usual meeting spot. In truth, she was still in shock after what she had witnessed earlier that day. She saw what Sasuke had done … At first she was disgusted by it. But then slowly everything had begun to make sense, how he never once looked at any of the girl's in the village, how he would refuse girls that literally threw themselves at him promising pleasure beyond his wildest dreams, and his dream of Naruto the night before.

Sakura was dragged away from her thought by a rather loud Naruto greeting her good morning. "Good Morning, Sakura -chan !"

"Good morning, Naru-kun !" she replied. The she realized what she had just called him, she had called him what Sasuke had called him when he was … pleasuring himself. The thought made Sakura shudder.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. Just sort of tired …" Sakura feigned a yawn.

"Oh … What did you do to her bastard ?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"I didn't do anything, Dobe." Sasuke answered so coolly. It amazed Sakura, how calm he was. When it was just a few hours a go that he was …

"Yo." Sakura sighed in relief, her sensei showed up at just the right time.

"Your late !" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison.

"I was busy buying the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise, it just came out today." Their sensei's visible eye curved giving the impression that he was smiling.

" …." No one said anything because that was the first believable excuse their sensei had ever given them. It was kind of scary, did this mean that all his other excuses were true to ?

"Well, how did the mission go you two ?" Kakashi asked, addressing the pink haired girl and the dark haired prodigy.

"Hn. Just. Fine." was Sasuke's response, choosing not to say anymore. Which to Sakura was understandable, why would he tell Kakashi that he jerked himself off thinking about Naruto …

"It was a learning experience." Sakura answered. It really was, she learned much more about Sasuke than she ever thought she would on this mission …

"Well, good job then ! So Sasuke, Naruto, you guys are next. I hope you two get much closer over the next two days …" Then Kakashi winked and with a puff of smoke he was gone.

**Author: I'm so so so sorry for the horrible lemon/lime scene !! It was my first one so please don't be angry with me if it ruined the story for you. I just really needed a way for Sakura to find about Sasuke's little Naruto obsession. Again, IM SO SORRY FOR THE BAD LEMON/LIME SCENE !! If you guys leave any constructive criticism on the scene I would really appreciate that or just normal reviews would be good too. I hope I haven't lost some of my readers with that stupid scene …**

Oh and I apologize to **Maliciously Creative** for this chapter not being longer ! I really wanted to make this chapter longer but I was away on vacation for awhile and when I got home I had a very bad case of writers block. Then I got distracted by another manga that I was reading. Sorry !

**By the way, Does anyone know where I can download some Gravitation manga ?**

**And last I just wanna say, I LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWERS AND READERS !! Honestly, you guys make me so happy ! I hope you guys review this chapter, even after the bad lime scene …**


End file.
